1983 Un amor a través del tiempo
by xjapan
Summary: Icaro ha tenido sueños muy extraños que lo han confundido ya que tratan de un posible amor del pasado decidido a averiguar se da cuenta que el destino le tiene reservado algo especial
1. Chapter 1

1983 un amor a través del tiempo

Capitulo uno

Donde todo comenzó

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno esta es mi vigésimocuarta historia y la segunda que escribo de esta pareja la verdad vi que al igual que el JapMex esta pareja esta muy escasa en el fandom bueno sin mas aquí comienza el fic espero les guste

 _Sin importar el tiempo o el destino nos volveremos a encontrar_

 _Te lo prometo_

 _ **Ha pasado de nuevo he vuelto a despertar en medio de la noche con mucha tristeza y dolor en el corazón desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido estos sueños al principio solo era la pista de carreras creí que era normal ya que soy bastante bueno en la pista pero ... Con el tiempo fue siendo mas claro en este mismo sueño también veo a una chica a quien prometí que volvería a encontrar lo extraño de todo esto es que ella muere en mi sueño es por eso ese sentimiento de tristeza que me parte el alma**_

 _ **Tal ha sido la situación que he tenido que ir con un psiquiatría que da la casualidad que es amigo de mi hermana y le aconsejo que debíamos hecha raíces otra vez así que nos mudariamos a norte América no quisiera irme mis hermanos y yo dejaremos mucho aquí pero soy fuerte nada doblegara a Icaro Da Silva**_

—hermanito ¿ya esta listo tu equipaje? — preguntó Fatima a su hermano quien estaba bastante pensativo

— no quisiera irme debe haber otro modo no me gustaría que Cristiano y tu dejen sus vidas por mi

—Icaro ya lo discutimos esto es por tu propio bien además Cris esta muy entusiasmado te prometo que todo saldrá bien

Al día siguiente

Todos los amigos de los hermanos fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto Icaro se mostraba tranquilo no derramaría ni una sola lágrima después de todo lo que había pasado además no era tan malo sus primos asiáticos estudiaban en aquel lugar

— ya basta montón de cabezas huecas no voy a irme para siempre — decía el con una sonrisa

—vee pero te vamos a extrañar mucho — decía Felicia con lágrimas en los ojos

—ya tranquila Feli te prometo que vendré a verte en tu cumpleaños y tu Ludwing mas vale que la cuides si le rompes el corazon regresaré y te romperé el cuello

— ten por seguro que la cuidare Icaro tu cuidate también

— y yo me asegurare de que el macho patatas no lastime a mi sorella buena suerte estirado

—amm si obrigado Lovino

—kesesesese cuiden se mucho y si ves a Gilbert dale un golpe de mi parte

— oh si chaval y dale uno a Antonio de la mia

— y si ven a Genevive de le un jalón de orejas de parte de su hermano mayor hon hon hon hon

— amm si claro Julchen Isabel Francis cuiden se mucho por favor

Al despedirse abordo el avión con rumbo a estados unidos el viaje no duro mucho relativamente no había hecho ninguna escala mientras en norteamerica lo esperaban sus primos el tener primos en prácticamente toda Asia no era cosa sencilla y menos su convivían todos juntos

—vaya tiene mucho que no veo a Icaro aru — decía Yao el mayor de los primos

—no lo alteren recuerden que no hemos visto a nuestros primos en mucho tiempo —replico Kim

— ya viene ana — dijo Apachai al ver a su primo

—konishiwa Icaro Kun Cristiano kun Fatima chan espero que el viaje haya sido cómodo

— ola Kiku así fue no es así chicos —dijo Fatima con una sonrisa

—de hecho así fue creó que nos recuerdan bien ¿verdad? — dijo Cristiano también sonriente

—bien da ze ¿que esperamos vamos a la casa?

Mas tarde todos subieron a la camioneta de Yao para llevarlos a la casa en donde vivían Soo Jin y Mei no dejaban de interrogar a Icaro mientras Kim sólo les decía que lo dejaran tranquilo

Habían pasado por una casa muy bonita llena de flores por todo el jardín todos llegaron a la conclusión de que esa no era su casa

—Icaro kun ,Cristiano kun Fatima chan esperen aquí ya vuelvo — dijo el japonés caminando rumbo a la casa de la misma salió una joven morena de cabellos castaños muy guapa quien camino con el japonés hacia la camioneta

— hola ustedes deben ser los primos de Kiku mucho gusto

— el gusto es nuestro señorita

—Lucia dejame adivinar tu eres Icaro no mi primo me ha hablado mucho de ti

—eres prima de Lovino y Felicia ¿no es así?

—sip oye no pareces un estirado como dice Lovi

Era porque no lo era el italiano le había dado por llamarlo así por su manera tan formal de hablar y por lo enserio que se tomaba la situación en la que se encontrara ,después de despedirse de la chica llegaron a la casa era bastante grande y lujosa ellos bien sabían que al chino le gustaban esa clase de lujos así que no protestó por nada

—chicos les mostraremos sus habitaciones— dijo Kim pidiendo que la siguieran

—moito obrigado — agradecieron los tres

Mas tarde

—Fatima Cristiano Icaro vamos a salir aru ¿quieren acompañarnos

—claro sera divertido además a Icaro le hará bien salir de casa no se ha sentido bien últimamente

Al salir de la casa se topan con una chica rubia de tez blanca y ojos morados que casi se le lanza encima al muchacho mitad asiático y mitad portugués

—WAAAA ERES TAN LINDO DA— dijo la chica abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello

—me asfixias

— Anya ya basta sueltalo que vergüenza

—ola ¿quien eres tu?

— privet soy Anya y el es mi primo Nikolai

— amm somos amigos de la familia disculpala por favor es que tu primo le ha hablado mucho de ustedes — dijo el muchacho quien ni sabia donde meterse ya que de nuevo su prima abrazaba a Cristiano

— ya veo mi nombre es Icaro y ellos son mis hermanos Cristiano y Fatima "que personas mas extrañas"

Poco después pasaron por una casa con un enorme jardín bastante lujosa estilo francés el muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo "me pregunto ¿quien vivirá ahí"

Hola hasta aquí el primer capítulo ahora algunas aclaraciones

1quien haya leído mis otras historias notaran que Macau tiene otro nombre verán estuve buscando en internet y me di cuenta que al no tener un nombre humano como tal la gran mayoría se refiere a el como Cheng o como Icaro y bueno ese nombre me pareció mas adecuado

2 ¿notaron un cambio en nyo Belarús? Es porque en realidad es 2p Nyo Belarús quise hacer un experimento juntandolo a el con 1p Nyo Corea

3 ¿por que 1983? Hay varios headcanons que aseguran que Macau y Monaco se conocieron en esta fecha en el gran premio de la formula 1celebrado en Macau

Bueno espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

1983 Un amor a traves del tiempo

Capítulo dos

Un inesperado encuentro

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Zde Zenka por el rewei y el apoyo bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo

 _ **Bueno se que eres una vídeo cámara pero prácticamente después de mis hermanos mis primos Yao Kim Li y Kiku eres el único al que puedo confiar mis emociones, bien ¿por donde comenzar? Creo que debería iniciar por lo ocurrido ayer que llegamos a casa de Yao después de que logre quitarme a la rusa de encima caminamos a comprar los uniformes debiste ver la cara de Fatima al ver el suyo cuando volvimos a media noche volvió a suceder pero esta vez fue más explícito en ese sueño o mas bien pesadilla aquel piloto era yo y esa chica es posiblemente un amor pero yo la había visto morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo desperté y..**_

—¡Anciano Fatima vengan rapido!— dijo Xiang llamándolos pues los gritos de Icaro lo habían despertado

—¿que pasa aru? Icaro ¿estas bien?

— parece que ha vuelto a suceder

—¿suceder que aru?

— desde hace varios días ha tenido pesadillas muy fuertes supuestamente Artur dijo que cambiando de dirección todo acabaría pero ya veo que se equivocó

—pues el cejon esta aquí mañana hablaremos con el

Al día siguiente

 _ **Desperté muy temprano pero no de una manera normal ya que el idiota de Xiang se metió a la casa con una manguera y me dio tremenda mojada ¿que no quedo adolorido después de que lo atropellaran ayer? Bien si no fue así fue por la paliza que le propine ,aunque reconozco que me excedí al lanzarlo por la ventana .**_

 _ **Hoy seria mi primer día en esa escuela y bueno no podría comenzar mejor desayunamos min pao hace años que no lo comía y el que prepara Kim Li es genial después salimos con rumbo a la escuela**_

—¡chicos apresurence quiero conocer el camino!— gritaba Fatima a su hermano y a sus primos Kim Li Yao y Kiku

— si apurence da ze — decía Soo Jin con cierta desesperación

—ya vamos enserio que son impacientes Jin chan estábamos guardando los almuerzos que ninguno de ustedes montón de irresponsables se tomo la molestia de preparar — respondió el japones un tanto molesto

—¿para quien es esa? — pregunto Icaro al ver que en vez de ser 10 eran 11 bolsas

—es para Lucia — respondió Mei en tono pícaro haciendo que su primo se sonrojara a mas no poder — son muy buenos amigos desde el kinder garden pero aquí entre nos se comportan como una pareja

—¡MEI CHAN! — grito nervioso el pobre japonés al cual acababan de delatar

 _ **Emprendimos la marcha y de nuevo cruzamos aquella casa que provoco un leve escalofrío en mi interior ahí vimos a dos chicos uno era moreno de cabellos castaños el otro era rubio con un rulo en la cabeza llevaba anteojos y un oso de peluche cuando Mei los vio los saludo abiertamente mientras que Jin trataba de ignorarlos**_

—Mei ¿estos chicos van en nuestra escuela? — pregunto el macaense un tanto nervioso

—si son amigos mios vamos llegaremos tarde

Al llegar a la escuela

Ahí se encontraban Anya y Nikolai los chicos con los que sea habían topado hace unos instantes la rusa salta como si fuera impulsada por un resorte a abrasar al chino y al macaense para vergüenza de su primo

—¿me recuerdas da?

—etto si Anya aún tengo los moretones de la última vez que me abrasaste

—lo siento da

—privet Icaro ,Cristiano, Fatima pueden acompañarnos con mucho gusto les mostraremos la escuela — dijo amablemente el rubio que parecía ser el mas cuerdo de ese lugar una vez adentro Soo Jin se acercó tomando a Icaro del brazo

—Icaro escuchame da ze por ningún motivo por ninguna causa hagas amistad con esos dos oíste

—¿te refieres a la rusa y a su primo?

—no a esos chicos de esa casa

—¿porque? No parecen malas personas

—no todo es lo que parece y sobre todo alejate de sus hermanas son unas locas oíste

—si , ¿me puedo ir? Fatima me debe estar buscando

—si y recuerda lo que te dije

 _ **No supe porque Soo Jin me había dicho eso la verdad es que no parecían ser malas personas pero quizás tenga razón o como siempre dramatice las cosas**_

Al encontrar a su hermana tambien vio a su primo Kiku quien estaba con la chica morena que había conocido el día anterior

—hola Icaro ¿te gusta la escuela?

—nihao Lucia a decir verdad si me recuerda a mi antiguo colegio

En ese momento apareció un joven moreno que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

—hermanita cuñado no sabía que andaban aquí

— konishiwa Rafael san

—Rafa siempre tienes que aparecer te en los peores momentos ¿verda?

—pues... Y esta bella dama quién es

Fatima se sonrojo y soltó una leve risita mientras Icaro le dirigía una mirada asesina al moreno el cual se presento como Rafael el hermano mayor de Lucia y lo reconoció de inmediato por la carta de sus primos Felicia y Lovino

 _ **¿que todo el mundo me conocerá como el primo de Kiku o el estirado? Juro que Lovino me las pagara cuando lo vea poco después aparecieron dos personas mas como era de esperarse los reconocimos de inmediato**_

—Rafael Lucia les he estado buscando por todos lados, hola soy Antonio Fernández Carreiro

—kesesesesese y yo soy el asombroso Gilbert Bieldmith

—Gilbert Antonio — sin mas ni mas Fatima les dio santa patada en ya saben donde para vergüenza de su hermano —de parte de Julchen e Isabel parece que los extrañan

—aun así Isabel sigue siendo mi hermanita

 _ **Los amigos de mi hermana al fin los conozco a decir verdad perecen un par de locos pero me recuerdan a Julchen e Isabel así que no creo llevarme mal con ellos poco después paso algo realmente inesperado**_

Mientras caminaba algo distraído choco con alguien y ambos calleron de bruces al suelo

—lo lamento fue culpa mía

—no te preocupes yo debí haberme fijado ¿estas bien? Ammm

—si...— el se quedo paralizado por un momento esa joven le recordaba algo pero no sabia que ella también lo mira fijamente como si sintiera que lo conociera de algún sitio de toda la vida en realidad

—Icaro, me llamo Icaro

—e-encantada Icaro es un lindo nombre amm ya debo irme e-espero q-que nos volvamos a ver

—espera ¿como te llamas?

—Bridgit

 _ **Una chica choco conmigo la derribe sin querer lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla a levantarse y a levantar sus libros no se porqué siento que la conozco poco después supe que era una de las hermanas de esos chicos de los que me hablo Jin creo que no tiene nada de malo intentarlo en cuanto encuentre al cejotas y averigüe esto intentare conocerla mejor**_

Lo que no sabia era que Artur había observado todo y decidió que ya era tiempo de decirle todo

—Icaro así que me hicieron caso

— Artur cejon sinvergüenza ¿no dijiste que alejandome de Macau todo terminaría?

—no del todo los veré a ti y a tus hermanos después de clases necesito hablar con ustedes

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

1983 un amor atravez del tiempo

Capitulo tres

Lazos del destino

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia antes quiero agradecer a Zde Zenka y Arashi Hetalia por su apoyo esperó les guste el capítulo de hoy

 _ **Como era de esperarse prácticamente el inglés me dejo pensativo y así comenzó un nuevo día como siempre me levante temprano esta vez cerré la puerta con llave para que el tonto de mi primo no entrara para hacerme otra broma después de alistarme para la escuela salí al comedor note que Xiang no se había levantado aun así que considere buena idea llevar a cabo mi venganza entre a su habitación con una manguera y ...**_

—¡ICARO ¿QUE TE PASA ? ESTA HELADA! — grito el hongkones fuera de si

—eso fue por lo que me hiciste ayer — respondió el castaño tratando de contener la carcajada

—idiota ya me lanzaste por la ventana —se defendio Xiang

—para mi eso no fue suficiente anda levantate ya tenemos escuela

—bien pero cierra la puerta

Mas tarde

 _ **Poco después vimos a los primos soviéticos parece que vienen muy seguido suspire un poco nervioso ya me preparaba para lo que venia. 3 2 1 la rusa salto encima de mi y de Yao dándonos un abrazo de boa cinstrictor a cada uno mientras caminabamos a la escuela nos volvimos a topar con esa casa al menos ya sabia de quien era y... La vi ella me saludo no se porqué me sonroje respondi el saludo mientras Soo Jin me tomaba del brazo**_

Al llegar a la escuela el inglés los esperaba impaciente aun tenían unos minutos antes de entrar a clases así que les pidió que lo siguieran pues lo que tenia que decirles era importante

—¿y bien cejotas? Ya estamos aquí aru ¿que tienes que decirnos? — preguntó el chino a la espectativa mientras el inglés se masajeaba las sienes —

— lo que tengo que decirles es algo muy serio pero necesito decircelos en privado — dijo este con seriedad a Fatima Yao Kim Li Cristiano Apachai y por supuesto Icaro mientras los demás lo seguían —¡ DIJE EN PRIVADO ! — grito el inglés algo molesto cerrando la puerta —bien Icaro supe que tuviste un encuentro con Bridgit Bonefoy ¿o me equivocó?

—si, pero fue un accidente chocamos y le ayude a levantar sus libros — respondió este con toda la inocencia del mundo

— pues dejame decirte que acabas de encontrarte con el amor de tu vida —dijo el inglés

—espera ¿que? Pero si apenas la conocí hoy

—en esta vida tal vez — dicho esto abrió su portafolios y saco su laptop — ¿les parece familiar? — pregunto ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes pues había abierto un artículo en el cual aparecía un joven idéntico a Icaro

—pe-pero si es Icaro ana — dijo Apachai con asombro

— no precisamente aru — respondió Yao con un poco de tristeza

—el es Cheng nuestro tío — completo Kim Li

—no ,no lo entiendo Artur ¿ a que quieres llegar con todo esto? — pregunto el ojimiel un poco molesto

—bien verás Icaro efectivamente el es Cheng Wang su tío el falleció hace casi treinta años como el resto de ustedes sabe Cheng era un famoso piloto de la formula 1...

—no solo era eso era el mejor — dijo Fatima interrumpiendo al ingles

—si pero...

— tenia una habilidad increíble para correr — interrumpió Kim

—si claro pero...

—fue muy famoso aru y tuvo muchos patrocinadores pero eso no dejó que su carácter amable y humilde se extinguiera

— ¿ME DEJAN HABLAR YA? —poco después se tranquilisa — efectivamente el tuvo una vida envidiable fama carrera y el amor ... Tenia todo pero pronto el destino les jugó una mala pasada en 1983 justamente cuando compitió representando a Macau en el grandprix su prometida Guiselle cayó gravemente enferma seguramente tanto Fatima y Kim como tu Yao lo recordarán Cheng hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida lamentablemente los médicos no le dieron muchas esperanzas a los pocos meces murió ... Pero aun así hicieron una promesa que sin importar cuanto tiempo les diera ...

— sin importar que pase el destino o el tiempo nos volveremos a encontrar amor te lo prometo

— si, esa fue la promesa Icaro...

—si si si si si eso es muy romántico cejotas ¿pero que tiene que ver con el? — pregunto Cristiano ya fastidiado por el discurso del inglés

—BLOODY HELL SI ME DEJARAN HABLAR ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA? CHENG MURIO POCO DESPUÉS — suspiro nervioso — estuve investigando atravez de mis libros y otras fuentes esa chica Bridgit tiene exactamente los mismos sueños que tu tal parece que ... El destino les dio una segunda oportunidad por eso es que eres el vivo retrato de Cheng tal parece que tu eres su el en otra vida

 _ **No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando aunque eso lo explica todo pero esto era muy confuso no sabia que hacer por suerte mis hermanos y mis primos me apoyan pero ... No se lo que ocurrirá de aquí en adelante espero que se respete mi decisión**_

Mas tarde

Icaro estaba sumamente inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo izquierdo llevándolo a otro lugar se trataba de Anya y Nikolai cosa que lo molesto bastante

—¡ aiya muy bien par de locos ¿que es lo que sucede?! —pregunto bastante incómodo

— lo sentimos da pero tenemos que decirte algo

—muy bien los escuchó

— veras Icaro nos enteramos que tuviste un encuentro con Bridgit Bonefoy

— si ¿y?

— debemos decirte que tengas cuidado veras no la conocemos a ella pero su hermana Genevive bueno no es del todo confiable da

— veras ella juega con los chicos aplastando sus corazones como uvas

 _ **Poco después lo soltaron Yao hace algún tiempo tuvo algo que ver con Genevive y las cosas no terminaron muy bien de hecho Soo Jin tuvo problemas con ella típico de esa niña pero no creó que Bridgit sea igual y como dije antes nada me doblegara**_

—no se preocupen nada doblegara a Icaro Da Silva además ya lidie con algo parecido

—Alisson Kirkland lo sabemos

—¿como lo saben?

—amm Soo Jin nos lo explicó

—me lo imaginaba , pero eso paso hace tiempo ya no me importa

—no te enfades veras nos lo contó porque Yao Yao Kiku y Jin nos dijeron a Rafa Lucy Nikolai y a mi que iban a venir y nos pidio que te cuidaramos porque dice que aunque no seas tan cool como ella no deja de quererte

 _ **Eso no lo espere de Soo Jin fue muy noble de su parte prima eres ruidosa escandalosa estas mas loca que una cabra montes pero que bueno que me quieras yo también te quiero te prometo que te cuidare a ti y al resto de la familia**_

—no se preocupen voy a estar bien se los agradezco mucho

Mas tarde

 _ **Había llegado la hora del almuerzo me senté en un árbol a almorzar umm debo admitir que aunque la combinación de huevos rancheros con yakitori que preparo la señorita Lucia era extraña tenia un buen sabor , a veces me agrdada estar solo la soledad me ayuda a pensar pero no siempre salen las cosas como se planean**_

En ese momento siente que alguien le cubre los ojos sobresaltandolo un poco

—bongiur

—¿he quien es? Bridgit ni-ni hao

—parece que te asuste

—no no es eso es solo que...

— amm quería disculparme por lo del otro día

—tranquila no tiene importancia mas bien soy yo quien debería disculparme contigo por la actitud de mi prima

— no te disculpes es normal después de lo que paso con mi hermana

—aun así quiero compensartelo después de todo el pasado es el pasado además tu no fuiste responsable dejame llevarte a un lindo sitio

—pero... Esta bien entonces el Sábado a las diez

— si , pasare por ti a esa hora

—hasta entonces — dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla poco después se fue de ahí

 _ **¿que acabo de hacer? Ahora tengo una cita con Bridgit tal vez sea una oportunidad para conocernos mejor y si es verdad lo que dijo Artur estaré preparado para lo que venga quizás el destino si nos dio una segunda oportunidad aunque aun falta tiempo para el sábado quizás se arrepienta y cancele yo espero que no**_

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

1983 un amor atravez del tiempo

Capitulo cuatro

Incendio en la clase de química

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien ,bueno antes de comenzar una enorme disculpa a todos por el retrazo la verdad no me quedaba mucha inspiración ttambién quiero agradecer a mi amiga Julchen Awesome Bieldmitch por el apoyo bueno espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

 _ **Aiya no se a quien culpar de esto si a Soo Jin a Xiang a Nikolai a Anabelle a Mei o a Matew es muy obvia la razón ¿no crees? Esta cicatriz no se va a quedar asi y mucho menos pasare por alto que metan en problemas a Bridgit todo este desastre inicio cuando ...**_

Como siempre los primos se preparaban para ir a clases prácticamente todo el día anterior se habían puesto a discutir lo que había dicho Artur con respecto alos sueños o mas bien premoniciones de Icaro aunque ese era un tema del que Icaro por ahora no quería hablar así que se decidió que respetarían lo que el decidiera

—¿entonces cerramos el trato?— pregunto la vietnamita con una sonrisa

—dejme ver si entiendo dices que me ayudaras a regularizarme si te ayudó a despertar a Xiang todos los días ¿no es así?

—asi es incluso Kiku Jin y Yao lo han intentado sin éxito y lo que hiciste ayer al lanzarlo por la ventana fue comiquisimo además de efectivo ¿entonces que dices,?

—bien supongo que es un trató

 _ **Y así fue por el trató que tengo con Kim Li me dedico a despertar a ese tonto todos los días precisamente hoy lo arrastre a la bañera nada raro hasta que te das cuenta que el agua esta hirviendo debiste ver su cara**_

—ICARO ESTA ME LA PAGAS — grito muy molesto

Mas tarde.

Todos habían salido de la casa ya alistados para la escuela todos trataron de contener las risas al ver la cara de Xiang toda roja

—claro burlense ya verán cuando se queden sin mi por por una neumonía

—no exageres Xiang si a lo mucho pescaras un resfriado —le respondió Mei

—¿me cuidaras verdad?—dijo este con ojos de cachorro

—si ¿no recuerdas la última vez?

Mas tarde

 _ **De nuevo pasamos por su casa de nuevo me saludo yo le respondi y de nuevo Soo Jin me tomo del brazo apresurandome a caminar al llegar a la escuela vimos a Nikolai aunque esta vez no esta acompañado de la rusa si no que estaba acompañado de una chica Islandesa que se hacia llamar Anabelle después dijeron algo que fue inesperado**_

—bien da ze sueltenlo ¿que es esa noticia?

—vamos a ser compañeros de laboratorio —respondio el bielorruso sonriente

—y .. ¿eso es bueno? — pregunto Xiang

 _ **Y así era no es la primera vez que trabajo en equipo pero si era la primera vez que trabajaba con un montón de locos mis primos por ejemplo**_

—entiendo da ze pero aquí dice que debemos ser ocho ¿quienes son los otros dos? — pregunto Jin

—esperen — dijo una vocesita masculina prácticamente inaudible ese era Matew que venia acompañado de Bridgit quien no sabia que decirles —nosotros seremos sus compañeros

—¿ustedes? — volvió a preguntar la coreana

 _ **Bueno al menos una persona cuerda no se porque rayos me sonroje b-bueno s-si se pero no le hiba a decir de buenas a primeras lo que el cejon me había dicho así fue como pasamos al laboratorio esperando que no hubiera ninguna novedad**_

—bien coloquense todos en sus equipos elijan una práctica del libro y sean cuidadosos por favor —decía el profesor poco después lo llamaron a la dirección y se fue dejando a los chicos solos

—bien da ze esto sera divertido —dijo la coreana soltando una risa malvada

—espera sugiero que alguien responsable haga uso de los instrumentos peligrosos —dijo Brigit deteniéndola

—oye tu no eres la líder —replico Jin

—non sugiero que Icaro sea el líder claro si el quiere

—¿quien yo? De acuerdo no tengo problema

—muy bien Icaro ¿que práctica quieres hacer ? — pregunto Mei

—umm esta se ve que es fácil de hacer — respondió señalando la lámpara de aire

—bien estamos todos de acuerdo — dijo Matew

Asi fue como hicieron dicha práctica aunque las cosas se complicaron bastante al momento de encender la mecha Mei Jin y Xiang empezaron a pelear por encender la mecha mientras los demás trataban de detenerlos y ¡Kaboom! Exploto la fórmula y todo el mundo salió corriendo

 _ **Ese par comenzó a pelear con Mei mientras Matt Nikolai y Anabelle también se metieron en el pleito todo el lugar se incendio no pude respirar me quede adentro**_

—cof cof Jin Mei Xiang cof cof

—Icaro —alguien tomó sus manos tratando de sacarlo de ahí

—¿Mei?

—soy Bridgit ella ya esta a salvo

Mientras

—¡ICARO SE QUEDO ADENTRO DA ZE!— gritaba Jin tratando de safarse del bielorruso

—Jin mira ya viene

Poco después el director apareció con un gesto de molestia —¿que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

—a decir verdad ...—Icaro estaba a punto de hablar pero Bridgit se echo la culpa

—es culpa mía señor el no tuvo nada que ver

 _ **No supe que hacer Bridgit se culpo por mi quise replicar pero ella me lo impidió poco después el director la llevó a la dirección. No se como pero esos locos me la pagan y debo compensarla de algún modo u otro**_

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

1983 un amor atravez del tiempo

Capitulo cinco

Emily

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo una disculpa por el retraso bien espero les guste

 _ **Ola me gustaría platicarte lo que paso hoy pero primero te explicaré como desperté a Xiang**_

Icaro se había levantado muy temprano como de costumbre para ir a la cocina por una taza de te cuando en su ventana vio una ardilla parada en la misma

 _ **Vi una pequeña ardilla parada en la ventana así que fui a la alacena y tome una bolsa de nueces por favor no le digas a Yao le di un pequeño puñado el cual devoro rápido así que se me ocurrió algo**_

—eres muy linda oye... Voy a hacer algo ¿me ayudas? — el muchacho tomo una pequeña bolsa de nueces las cuales regó por toda la cama de su primo y metio a la ardilla a la cama discretamente salio de la habitación y...

—AHHH

 _ **Debiste verlo cayo por la ventana ¿te pareció excesivo? No eso se lo merece por quemarme y por meter en problemas a Bridgit a quien le debo una disculpa por lo ocurrido**_

— ICARO — Xiang correteo a su primo por toda la casa hecho una furia no por meter a la ardilla en su cama o por derramar las nueces ni siquiera por lanzarlo por la ventana fue porque lleno su cabello de pasto , lo correteo por todas partes hasta que choco con la puerta de Fatima quien iba saliendo de la habitación.

 _ **Salí de la casa junto con mis primos pero... No la vi a ella ni tampoco a sus hermanos espero que no haya pasado nada no quiero que esa pesadilla se haga realidad de nuevo no quiero.**_

 _ **Seguí mi camino me alegro verla en la escuela y saber que estaba bien**_

—bonguiur Icaro ¿estas bien?

— etto... S-si estoy bien... ¿tu como estas?

— tranquilo estoy bien umm ayer quise pasar a tu casa para ver como estabas pero en vista de que estaba Soo Jin pues..

— descuida ¿estas bien?

— si, te veré en la escuela

 _ **Me alegraba saber que estaba bien estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando... Alguien choco conmigo una loca que llego corriendo era una chica rubia de ojos azules**_

—hello sorry no te había visto are you ok?

— emm si gracias amm ¿y tu nombre es?

—my name is Emily Jones

 _ **Emily era su nombre y vaya que que esta loca de remate resulta que esta en mi mismo salón solo que no la había visto porque estaba en otro país seguramente aterrorizando personas poco después vimos a Arthur ese cejon es su primo por lo tanto Xiang también con razón la locura viene de familia ,vi también a otra persona parece conocerla bien**_

—ella es Genevive es un poco especial cuidado con ella — le advirtió la americana

—¿sabes? No eres la primera que me lo dice

Cuando llegaron al salón se toparon con Bridgit quien saludo a Emily efusivamente

—vaya Emily no sabia que regresabas veo que conociste a Icaro

—um yes vaya que el mundo es pequeña — le respondió guiñándole el ojo tal parecía que ya le había hablado de el

 _ **Vaya se ve que son buenas amigas poco después de eso Bridgit me tomo de la mano y me llevo a fuera**_

—¿seguro que estas bien?

—si estoy bien ¿tu como estas? Si quieres cancelar la cita

—por supuesto que no, te veré el Sábado como acordamos — dicho esto le dio un papel — debemos entrar si no el maestro se enojara mucho

 _ **Vaya a pesar de todo no quería cancelar la cita después me dio un papel pero... Estaba en francés yo no hablo francés aunque estoy considerando aprenderlo**_

Poco después llego la hora del almuerzo se juntaron varios estudiantes a comer

 _ **Emily Rafael Lucia Kiku Bridgit y yo estuvimos en el almuerzo tal vez si Fatima y Cristiano veían que no estaba solo no se preocuparían aunque no se si hablarles de mis premoniciones.**_

 _ **Hablamos de bastantes cosas aunque el tema de Arthur y Genevive era un tanto incómodo, resulta que Arthur y Genevive eran buenos amigos aunque el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella lamentablemente por un desafortunado hecho pelearon y ella no lo ha perdonado**_

—vaya con razon el cejotas se pone así cuando la ve — dijo Lucia confundida

—yes es.. Complicado — respondió la americana preocupada

— ya te dije que les ayudo a secuestrarla — le dijo Bridgit

—ha ha ha no creo que sea necesario

 _ **Al final no todo era tan malo quizás los cambios eran buenos de cierto modo no se que pase después de esto pero el Sábado le diré lo que esta pasando creo que merece saber**_

 _ **Prácticamente fue todo lo que ocurrió hoy también regañaron a Xiang por jugar con el celular umm debo irme ya tal vez mañana hablaremos**_

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

1983 un amor a través del tiempo

Capitulo seis

Misterioso encuentro

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso he dejado descuidado muchos fics pero prometo no descuidar los de nuevo espero les guste

 _ **Nihao ¿como estas? Se que he dejado descuidado el diario y han pasado demasiadas cosas primero te diré como desperté a Xiang hoy como siempre me levante temprano para alistarme para la escuela aunque de nuevo las pesadillas habían aparecido no estoy seguro si sea una señal de que algo vaya a pasar por el momento quise olvidarme de ello y note una cicatriz ahh honestamente no se que pensar agite mi cabeza y me apresure a despertar a mi primo**_

 _ **Entre a su habitación con una pluma y crema de afeitar le hice cosquillas con la pluma y previamente llene su mano derecha con la crema y tres dos uno**_

— _**!Ahh !**_

 _ **Jiji el pobre termino con crema en la nariz y en la boca parecía papa noel así aprenderá a no meterse conmigo**_

Como siempre se preparo para la escuela y se topo con los hermanos Bonnefoy pero la situación fue diferente

— Icaro Bonguiur

— ¿que haces aquí da ze? Regresa a tu lado de la calle

— Soo Jin no seas grosera ,lo lamento mucho nihao Bridgith

— No importa amm quería conocerte mejor así que les pedí a mis hermanos que de adelantaran para caminar contigo a clases

— Bueno no se si...— en ese momento tanto el como ella estaban en otra parte cosa que puso un poco nervioso al asiático

 _ **No se como paso pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos de el otro lado de la calle y mis primos y mis hermanos se habían ido, fuimos hablando de muchas cosas no estaba seguro de decirle que había estado soñando con ella y tampoco sabia como reaccionaria al saber que posiblemente éramos la reencarnación de Cheng y Guiselle**_

— bueno parece debemos darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde — dijo Icaro

— amm si creo que tienes razón umm sera mejor apresurarnos conozco un atajo ven

La chica lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la escuela nada raro de no ser porque...

— Ay no rayos creó que perdí mi almuerzo Genevive a a matarme

— Lo lamento esto ha sido mi culpa

— no no, esto fue por mi propia distracción

— si tu quieres ... Podemos compartirlo

La chica se sonrojo a más no poder cuando el asiático le dijo que podría compartir su almuerzo con ella ,lo único que atino a hacer fue aseentir con la cabeza y entraron al salón

 _ **A causa de mi propia distracción Bridgit perdió su almuerzo lo menos que podía hacer era compartir el mio con ella La clase transcurrió sin ninguna novedad aunque durante la clase de sociales ... El profesor nos dio un periódico con la fecha de 1983 y ahí estaba esa nota sobre lo ocurrido sentí un gran dolor en el corazón ... No puedo permitir que pase de nuevo.**_

Llego la hora del almuerzo y como era de esperarse Icaro fue abordado por sus primos

— Espera Icaro ¿porque la prisa? — preguntó Mei

— nihao Mei bueno la verdad es que...

—¿quieres estar listo para tu cita de mañana ¿verdad?

—¿como sabes?

— hermano todo el mundo lo sabe — dijo Cristiano

— ¿en serio?

— bueno nos enteramos porque Felicks se encargó de difundirlo y por este comentario en Faceboock

 _Mañana tengo una cita con el chico más lindo del mundo estoy en las nubes ^^_

El asiático se sonrojo a mas no poder cuando leyó el comentario

— deberías ver la cara que puso Jin

—si, hasta llamo a la marina

— ¿en serio?

— si, con decirte que Mei Xiang y ella tienen un reporte por llamar a un número militar sin ser una emergencia

— ya veo ahora que lo pienso no puedo llegar con las manos vacías el problema es que no conozco este lugar

— por eso no te preocupes Icaro conozco a alguien que si sabe pero... Necesito convencerlo y quien sabe si tu lo puedas ver

 _ **No entendí bien a lo que se refería Mei pero quizás esa persona me podía ayudar mañana le diré todo ... Espera aun tengo que ayudar a Yao y Fatima a quitarle la crema de afeitar a Xiang lección aprendida te veré después**_

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo seis espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

1983 un amor a través del tiempo

Capitulo siete

Conociendo norteamerica

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una gran disculpa por no actualizar es que la verdad no sabia como continuarlo espero que sea de su agrado

 _ **Nihao espero no haber descuidado el diario mucho ttiempo debiste verlo Kim Ly ato a Xiang con una cuerda no se de donde la saco soy su primo no su padre y comenzó a curar su ojo en un brusco movimiento ambos cayeron por las escaleras y Yao Fatima y yo terminamos por curarlos a los dos es por eso que tarde ¿en que me quede ? Ah si debia buscar a Genevive para que me ayudara a buscar un detalle para Bridgit**_

Luego de terminar de comer y despedirse de sus amigos Icaro busco a Genevive por lo poco que había oído de Emily y de la propia Bridgith se trataba de una chica de cabellos castaños peinados con un chongo

— Genevive Genevive ¿donde podra estar? — se pregunto estaba un poco nervioso asi que siguio caminando sin rumbo no sabia como expresarlo quizas ... En la cita le diria a Bridgith lo que habiq descubierto de sus vidas pasadas pero no sabia como lo tomaria tenia miedo de que lo tomara por un loco o algo parecido .

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sin querer choco con alguien y termino cayendo al suelo

—mon diu deberías tener más cuidado ¿estas bien? —pregunto una voz femenina con una leve sonrisa se trataba de una chica de cabellos castaños vestida estilo francés — no te había visto por aquí ¿eres nuevo?

—etto si ... Mi nombre es Icaro Da Silva

—¿eres pariente de Fatima Da Silva

— etto si

— ya veo ten mas cuidado mon ami el irritante perfecto puede castigarte por cierto me llamó Genevive Bonnefoy un gusto Icaro

—es un gusto conocerla señorita Genevive vera soy nuevo aquí y bueno no conozco mucho norteameica ¿me preguntaba ... Si podría acompañarme? — pregunto algo avergonzado cosa que le causo ternura a Genevive

—de acuerdo pequeño te acompañare si gustas me pareciste muy simpático te veré después de clase avour

 _ **Aceptó de buenas a primeras no parece ser la mala persona que todo el mundo dice me pareció realmente agradable ahora que lo pienso Genevive es pariente de Francis un amigo de Fatima al parecer podria llevarse bien con ella**_

 _ **Luego de que me despidiera de Genevive me aliste para salir pero alguien me detuvo ...**_

—Icaro te vere mañana —dijo Bridgith despidiendose cosa que provoco que el asiatico se sonrojara a mas no poder

—eh si nos veremos mañana amm pasare por ti a las diez

— si te aconsejo que lleves algo abrigador

Luego de esto le planto un beso en la mejilla mientras se alejaba con sus hermanos mientras el del osito se despedia de Mei

 _ **Juraría que escuche al del osito decirle a Bridgith algo como "coqueta " o algo así ...cosa que hizo que me sonrojara todavia mas. A decir verdad no se si decirle el día de la cita lo que se y el como me siento no lo voy a negar comienzo a sentirme atraído por ella**_

 _ **Fue así como nos encontrabamos los cinco rumbo al centro comercial ... ¿porque solo cinco? Genevive , Arthur , Emily, Fatima y yo Yao y Anya no pudieron acompañarnos ya que estaban en detención no quiero saber porqué Xiang Mei Apachai y Kim fueron a comprar despensa Kiku salio con la señorita Lucia a no se donde Cristiano y Soo Jin tenían practica de fútbol**_

 _ **La verdad es que la tensión entre Genevive y Arthur ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra o se miraban**_

— Icaro creo que deberías comprarte algo para ti también no puedes salir a tu cita en esas fachas — decía Fatima a modo de regaño

— supongo que si pero primero me gustaría ver el regalo para Bridgith

—bien ¿que tienda nos recomiendan?

— bueno mes amies aquí al fondo hay una tienda de regalos

—se los agradezco

 _ **Fatima y Emily me acompañaron al lugar mientras Arthur y Genevive se quedaron esperando para cuando volvimos Arthur tenia una mejilla roja y Genevive ya se encontraba lo suficientemente alejada**_

 _ **Me agradaba Genevive pero ni Arthur se merecía que lo tratara de esa manera era obvio que algo muy serio esta pasando con esos dos**_

Poco después llegaron a una tienda de ropa bueno Fatima llevó arrastrando a su hermano menor quien terminó pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo ya que por coincidencia Bridgith estaba ahí por suerte Genevive logro distraerla para que esta no lo viera

 _ **Al poco tiempo Genevive Emily y Arthur nos dejaron en la puerta de la casa no se exactamente que paso con esos dos espero y pronto arreglen sus diferencias al entrar Xiang se encontraba en el sillón con la ardilla con la que lo desperté ayer bueno iba a decir algo cuando Kim Ly se lo llevó arrastrando**_

 _ **Sera mejor que vaya a dormir mañana sera el día de la cita estoy sumamente nervioso en verdad quiero que todo salga bien creo que voy a decirle esperó que todo salga bien**_

Hola hasta aquí lo dejó nos leemos pronto


End file.
